I can't smile without you
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: Naruto's in the dog house with Hinata, though he can't figure out why all he knows is that he loves her more than anything


_So this is just a small oneshot, short and sweet. It is currently 10:32pm and as I lay listning to Ne-Yo's - Mad this just came to me, at first I thought it was Sasu/Ino cos it would fit, but no it was Naru/Hina which is fine by me cos I think they are the most adorable couple. I think I exhausted the song from listening to it over and over again, also Barry Manilow's – I can't smile without you had some inspiration here._

_Its quite a cheesy song and I love listning to it when im in a silly mood and waltzing around my room with my teddy-bear. Lol_

_Sasuke: And she wonders why we all call her names._

_Nyx: I don't wonder, cos I dont care._

_Sasuke: (snorts) Yeah right, thats why you went cring to Gaara and got him to Sand Coffin those people who were being mean to you and calling you a freak._

_Nyx: (shrugs) I can't help it if Gaara loves me and wants to defend my honor. (swoons)  
_

* * *

He could hear the ragged sobs as each one was torn from her throat. He couldn't even remember exactly what this fight was about. The night had started out pleasant, a romantic anniversary dinner. Four years. This isn't the way that love is supposed to go. She wasn't backing down, and neither was he. They were fighting for nothing, she was crying for nothing.

Running a hand through his hair which was in disaray, he sat heavily on the couch and looked towards their bedroom door. It was locked. Of course it was locked. It ment another night on the couch. Or a sleepless one roaming the streets.

They had overcome too much to just let something so stupid break them apart. He could apologize, but what would be the point? She wouldn't care. Wouldn't believe him, yet again.

They both knew that their jobs would take them on dangerous missions. But neither could have been prepared for the most dangerous mission they would have to undertake. Love.

They had spent far too many nights in the same house, apart by not only a door. Tears and angry words. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair yet again. Things were so much simpler when they were all just fresh-faced Genin out of the academy.

But those days were over, he had to grow up and fast. For the sake of his relationship. If he could salvage it yet again. The thought flickered across his mind but he brushed it away quickly.

No, she was worth it, she was worth everything he had gone through to get her to be his, she was worth everything. She ment the whole world to him. The only one to see through all of his misbehaving deeds and childish pranks to the person underneath.

She had made him who he was today. The Hokage.

The sobs had stopped and the sound of a door creaking open made him look up. Her pale face was red rimmed and tear soaked and more threatened to spill over from her pale translucent eyes. He opened his arms in a invitation. She took it, moving quickly and silently across the living room and curling up in his lap.

His larger warm arms surrounded her and made her feel safe. Home. Loved. It didn't matter what they were arguing about this time. She couldn't even remember, it was always so stupid. She loved him and that was all that mattered.

His arms tightened around her smaller frame, his head resting on her shoulder. He placed a small kiss on her neck.

"I can't smile without you, Hinata. You are my light, my love. I am sorry for the tears I made you cry."

She shook her head, "N-Naruto," her emotions making her stutter, "lets j-just forget i-it. I-I-I really can't remember why I was crying. I love you, Naruto. I don't want to smile without you."

His mouth found hers and all was forgiven and forgotten.

* * *

_Nyx: So there it was what did you think?_

_Ino-Lolly's Muse: It was horrendous, I can't believe your posting this. _

_Nyx: (gasps) How did you get it in here?_

_I-L's Muse: (evil grin) She sent me to you in the hopes that I would give her a break for a few hours._

_Nyx: (cries) Gaara . . ._

_Gaara: (hand sign) Sand Coffin!_

_SPLAT!!!_

_Nyx: (glomps Gaara) Do you think that means he's finally dead? _

_Gaara: (shakes head) Probably not._

_Nyx: (pouts) Review or Gaara shall Sand Coffin you (grins)._


End file.
